bravefrontiereuropefandomcom-20200213-history
Ghastly Blaster Malbelle
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 60896 |no = 1253 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 42 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 164 |animation_idle = 84 |animation_move = 84 |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |description = Malbelle recognized upon meeting the other goddess that their existences were incompatible. Immediately afterwards, a battle between the two began and ended with their simultaneous destruction. The three Summoners who visited the site of the battle afterwards and investigated her remains told of finding a technique she had developed. This technique allowed for the infinite replication of real souls. The records she left would go on to play a key role in the completion of Mock Units, but that is a tale to be told at a later time. |summon = She and I are two sides of a coin... Beings that must never meet. Our chance meeting was our doom. |fusion = My legacy has made humanity Am I more foolish still? |evolution = Truths are unnecessary... Falsehoods are also unnecessary... Simply make me stronger. | hp_base = 4947 |atk_base = 2186 |def_base = 2017 |rec_base = 1756 | hp_lord = 6520 |atk_lord = 2754 |def_lord = 2535 |rec_lord = 2200 | hp_anima = 7412 |rec_anima = 1962 |atk_breaker = 2992 |def_breaker = 2297 |def_guardian = 2773 |rec_oracle = 2438 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 600 |def_bonus = 300 |rec_bonus = 400 |atk_guardian = 2516 | hp_oracle = 5627 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Dark Lady's Annihilation |lsdescription = 80% boost to Atk & 100% boost to Spark damage |lstype = Attack |bb = Dimension Warp: Phi Region |bbdescription = 14 combo Dark attack on all foes, greatly boosts BB Atk for 3 turns, probable Spark critical for 3 turns & enormously boosts BB gauge for 1 turn |bbnote = 200% boost, 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage & fills 12 BC |bbtype = Support/Offense |bbhits = 14 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 26 |bbdc = 14 |bbmultiplier = 280 |sbb = Integral Decoherence |sbbdescription = 18 combo powerful Dark attack on all foes (consecutive uses boosts damage), additional powerful attack at turn's end, greatly boosts BB Atk and probable Spark critical for 3 turns & fills own BB gauge to max |sbbnote = 100% boost to multiplier per use up to 5x, 750% multiplier for additional attack, 200% boost & 20% chance Sparks deal 50% extra damage |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 18 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 18 |sbbmultiplier = 500-1000 |ubb = Divide Paradox |ubbdescription = 23 combo massive Dark attack on all foes (damage relative to remaining HP), massive attack at turn's end, enormously boosts Spark damage & Spark damage enormously boosts BB gauge for 3 turns |ubbnote = 8% boost to multiplier per 1% HP remaining, 1000% multiplier for additional attack, 130% boost & fills 5-8 BC |ubbtype = Support/Offense |ubbhits = 23 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 25 |ubbdc = 23 |ubbmultiplier = 1200~2000 |es = Precious Records |esitem = |esdescription = Greatly boosts Atk when HP is full & boosts Atk when BB gauge is full |esnote = 80% boost when HP is full & 50% boost when BB is full |evofrom = 60895 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evoitem = |evozelcost = |howtoget = |notes = *''Integral Decoherence'' (SBB)'s additional attack at turn's end only lasts 1 turn |incorrectinfo = true |addcat = Advanced Entities |addcatname = Malbelle3 }}